dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sulfur
"I'm a loner. Besides, the clans are the ones the rogues have the problem with. I want no part in it. You've been a great friend, and I'll miss you. Good luck, Iceslide." — Sulfur saying goodbye to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 Sulfur is a pale yellow and cream tom with yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Sulfur is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a cat outside the clans. - Chapter 2 Sulfur is hanging out outside twolegplace with Iceslide and Truffle. Iceslide demonstrates a hunting move and catches a mouse, and Sulfur is unphased. After Truffle jokes about his name being changed to Trufflebutt, Sulfur teases him, and they get into a play fight. Iceslide rolls his eyes and notes that he's known Sulfur and Truffle for many moons. Truffle introduced him to Sulfur, a rogue. He is mentioned to be very independent, and more intelligent than Truffle. He can hunt and fight very well, and Iceslide believes that he would make a good warrior if he didn't like being alone so much. After the playfight, Sulfur has Truffle pinned, and the kittypet hisses for him to get off. He does, amused. Truffle comments that he wishes he could hunt and fight like Sulfur and Iceslide. When Iceslide gives Truffle a fake apprentice ceremony and names him Trufflepaw, Sulfur and Iceslide laugh. Sulfur then nudges Truffle and comments that he should be back with his twolegs before sundown. Noticing the time, Iceslide says a goodbye to his friends and leaves. - Chapter 5 Iceslide is sneaking up on Truffle when he's attacked from behind by Sulfur. Both cats laugh about it, and Truffle wakes up, confused and saying he was trying to sleep. Sulfur tells him that Iceslide was going to scare him, but the warrior denies. He jokes about Truffle's warrior name, "Trufflebutt", and the three of them laugh about it. Iceslide notes that this is why he loves hanging out with these cats, they know how to have fun. When Iceslide says he came to hang out with them, Truffle says that he can't because his housefolk will lock him inside for the night soon, but he and Sulfur can go. After Truffle's twoleg calls him and he leaves, Sulfur looks at Iceslide, amused that he is hiding under a bush. Iceslide says he doesn't like twolegs, and Sulfur says that he doesn't either, but this one is only interested in Truffle, so they have nothing to worry about. He asks Iceslide if he wants to go hunting, as he hasn't had dinner yet. Iceslide agrees. Sulfur and Iceslide go hunting in the forest at night. They catch a couple mice as a snack, then look for more. Iceslide asks him if he still lives on his own, noting that Sulfur has told him a lot about himself in the past. Sulfur's earliest memory is being abandoned as a kit by the side of the road. He would have died if he hadn't been taken in by a couple of kind barn cats (though unnamed, Dice and Boost) who nursed him back to health. Iceslide doesn't know what happened after that, only that Sulfur lives alone now in an abandoned twoleg shack outside of ThunderClan territory. When Sulfur nods, Iceslide asks if he gets lonely. Sulfur admits that sometimes he does, but adds that he has Iceslide and Truffle to keep him company. He says that he runs into other cats too sometimes. He stops to catch a mouse, and Iceslide praises him. Sulfur blinks gratefully. Iceslide clumsily catches a vole. Sulfur is amused, saying it's not bad for a clan cat, and he supposes he's better at catching prey that swims. Iceslide agrees, embarrassed as he knows most RiverClan cats could have made the catch. Sulfur tells him not to feel bad, as he himself doesn't even know how to catch a fish. He calls Iceslide a fisherman cat and jokes that maybe he can show him sometime. Sulfur and Iceslide chat and joke between catches throughout tonight until Iceslide realizes it's dawn. Sulfur understands his alarm and says he'd better go home. Iceslide says he'll see him around and leaves. - Chapter 8 Icepaw crouches by the river, his heart aching. He notes that it's only been one day, and he already misses Violet, Juicy, Parrot, Truffle, all of them. He wonders what they're doing. - Chapter 10 Iceslide awakes in the night to Sunripple prodding him. He urges him to be quiet and come with him. He is confused as they walk through the territory and asks Sunripple what's going on, but he doesn't respond. They are nearly at the border when Iceslide sees Truffle and Sulfur up ahead, his heart skipping a beat in shock. After Truffle pins Iceslide, Sulfur pads over, letting out a sigh of relief and saying thank goodness, adding that it's good to see him. Iceslide gently pushes Truffle off of him and asks what they're doing on RiverClan territory and what's going on. Sunripple looks amused as he explains that he met with Dreamwhisper earlier tonight and was on his way back when he found Truffle and Sulfur wandering around the outskirts of the territory, yowling Iceslide's name. Sunripple figured that they knew Iceslide and told them he'd go get him before they woke up the whole forest. Sulfur glances at Truffle and says that he told him to shut up, but he wouldn't listen. Truffle shrugs and comments that it worked. Sunripple comments that they're lucky he heard them and not someone else, and Iceslide agrees, staring at his friends as he says it was dangerous to do. But he purrs and touches noses with both Truffle and Sulfur, saying it's great to see them, and he's missed them so much. Truffle says they've missed him too and stares at him, asking where he's been and noting that it's been over a moon. Sulfur adds that they thought something had happened to him, or he might be dead. Iceslide feels guilty and apologizes for worrying them, explaining that he got caught and couldn't leave the camp. Truffle and Sulfur exchange a worried look, and Truffle quietly asks if they can still be friends. Iceslide's stomach twists, and he promises he'll find a way to keep meeting them, adding that he can't just abandon his friends. Truffle looks relieved, and Sulfur tells him to be careful and not get in trouble for them. Iceslide promises he will and says they should go home, adding that he'll come to Truffle's place to meet them when he can. Sulfur yawns and says he'd like to get to his den and sleep, and Truffle agrees, telling Iceslide they'll see him around. Iceslide says goodbye and watches them leave and disappear into the darkness. After the two leave, Iceslide turns to Sunripple and thanks him, hesitating as he asks if he won't tell anyone. Sunripple says that he won't, as Iceslide is keeping his secret, so he'll keep his. Later, Sunripple says Iceslide is lucky Truffle and Sulfur didn't wake up everyone. - Chapter 21 Iceslide wishes they knew who the rogues were and how to get rid of them. He suddenly remembers that he knows Sulfur, as well as Bone Shred's cats. He thinks they might know something. He looks around hesitantly, knowing that no cat is allowed to leave the camp alone, but that's never stopped him before. He decides that the clan will thank him if he learns some useful information, that is, if he doesn't get killed first. He decides it's worth the risk. He checks that no one is watching, then slips away. He pads along the snowy slope of ThunderClan territory, looking for Sulfur's den. He's never been there, but it has to be around here. A cat calls his name, and Iceslide turns to see Sulfur trudging through the snow toward him. Iceslide quickly changes direction and goes to meet him. Sulfur stares at him in confusion as he asks Iceslide what he's doing out here. Iceslide says he wanted to talk to him and asks if he knows about the rogues causing trouble around here. Sulfur narrows his eyes and says that he knows plenty. He's seen their attacks and heard the cries of their victims. He shakes his head sadly as he says that the forest isn't a safe place anymore, it's full of bloodshed. He hesitates before adding that it's why he's decided to leave. Iceslide is startled, saying the forest is his home. Sulfur says not anymore, and he's going to head east and find a new den, somewhere where there's lots of food and peace. Iceslide's tail droops as he understands what he's saying, and quietly says he'll never see him again. Sulfur's eyes are filled with sadness as he tells Iceslide he's sorry, adding that he's already said goodbye to Truffle. Iceslide desperately suggests that he join RiverClan, as he'd make a great warrior. To his disappointment, Sulfur shakes his head, saying he's a loner, and besides, the clans are the ones that the rogues have the problem with, and he wants no part in it. He stares at Iceslide for a long moment. He tells Iceslide that he's been a great friend, and he'll miss him. He wishes him luck. As Sulfur leaves, Iceslide stares after him, noting that at almost feels as if he's losing a part of himself. He and Sulfur have been friends for so long, and he can't believe he'll never see him again. Quotes "Sometimes. But I've got you and Truffle to keep me company. I run into other cats too sometimes." -Sulfur to Iceslide when he asks if he gets lonely in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 - "Hey, don't feel bad. I've no idea how to catch a fish. Maybe you can show me sometime, fisherman cat." -Sulfur to Iceslide when he sloppily catches a vole in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 - "Oh, I know plenty. I've seen their attacks and heard the cries of their victims. The forest isn't a safe place anymore. It's full of bloodshed. That's why I've decided to leave." -Sulfur to Iceslide when he asks if he knows about the rogues in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 - "Not anymore. I'm going to head east and find a new den. Somewhere with lots of food, where there's peace." -Sulfur to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 - "I'm a loner. Besides, the clans are the ones the rogues have the problem with. I want no part in it. You've been a great friend, and I'll miss you. Good luck, Iceslide." -Sulfur saying goodbye to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 Sulfur.JPG| Sulfur's design Character Development and Origins Sulfur was created when I learned about the element Sulphur in Grade 9 science class. In an early description, he is described as a very pale cream-yellow tom with yellow paws, ears, and eyes. Catlist1.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Rogues and Loners Category:Toms